Et au milieu coule une rivière
by Griseldis
Summary: Ecrit pour la communauté LJ 30 baisers : Où Evergreen est en plein déni, Elfman plus épais que jamais, Mira enchantée d'avoir une nouvelle sœur, Lisana vaguement atterrée et toute la guilde de Fairy Tail absolument morte de rire. Entre les démêlés de ces deux-là, la vie est tout sauf un long fleuve tranquille. Evergreen/Elfman
1. Bonbons et chocolats

_Cette histoire a été écrite pour la communauté Livejournal **30 baisers**. Un couple, trente thèmes, trente histoires ! Je ne respecte pas l'ordre des thèmes car j'ai choisi un ordre chronologique, depuis leur premier baiser... Aujourd'hui, le thème 23 : **Bonbon**_

_Disclaimer : Ni Evergreen, ni Elfman ne m'appartiennent. C'est bien triste mais c'est comme ça. Les autres ? Bah les autres non plus, ni Fairy Tail, ni son univers, ni ses personnages. Et je ne me fais pas le moindre jewel dans l'histoire, je ne fais que jouer avec, et je les rends intacts, à deux trois morsures près._

_Le titre de ce recueil n'a rien à voir avec le film éponyme. C'est juste que je suis nulle en titre et que celui-là me plaisait !_

* * *

_._

**Et au milieu coule une rivière**

.

.

Chapitre 1 : Bonbons et chocolats

.

Il fait beau aujourd'hui, mais Evergreen a le cœur un peu lourd.

Elle est assise à une table, un peu à l'écart, son livre de contes favori ouvert devant elle, mais elle ne parcourt pas ces pages qu'elle connait au demeurant par cœur.

Elle regarde ses camarades de guilde et elle a comme une envie de pleurer.

Alors, c'est vraiment ça, Fairy Tail ? C'est ça, l'aventure de sa vie, l'endroit où elle trouverait des camarades qui l'accepteraient et qui la comprendraient, les compagnons d'une vie ?

« Pétasse à poils roux !

― Sorcière peroxydée !

― Tu veux crever, pouffiasse ?

― Plutôt que de voir ta tronche de morue, ouais.

― Alors viens-là que je t'explose ! »

Voilà, Mirajane Strauss et Erza Scarlet sont dans la même pièce depuis au moins dix minutes, et conséquemment, ça hurle. Dans moins d'une minute, elles vont invoquer leurs magies et commencer à se taper dessus, détruisant une partie de la guilde au passage.

Les adultes ne les arrêtent pas.

Les adultes se _marrent_.

Evergreen ne peut retenir une moue de pur dédain, et machinalement, elle porte la main à sa poitrine, à droite. L'emblème de Fairy Tail est noir sur sa peau blanche et elle pense fugitivement à une gangrène. Elle songe, et pas pour la première fois, qu'elle ne ferait pas mieux de l'enlever et de quitter cette guilde qui l'a tant déçue.

Que ferait une fée, à sa place ?

Elle ferme les yeux, appelant à sa mémoire les égéries de son enfance, puisant dans leurs souvenirs un réconfort, et peut-être une réponse.

« Oh la, elles en font du bruit, » dit une voix flutée près d'elle et Evergreen ouvre les yeux pour voir que les fans clubs des deux furies ont fait un repli stratégique pour ne pas être pris entre deux feux et envahissent son espace vital.

Celle qui a parlé, c'est Lisana, la petite sœur de Mirajane. Elle est d'une faiblesse déplorable, surtout comparée à sa monstruosité de sœur, mais elle n'a pas l'air d'y accorder beaucoup d'importance.

Elle se tient comme toujours près de Natsu, un des poussins d'Erza qui prétend avoir été élevé par un dragon. Tout le monde prédit que ces deux-là finiront ensembles.

Evergreen s'en fiche. Elle ne les aime pas.

« Et dire qu'Erza nous engueule quand on se bat… » soupire Grey, l'éternel rival de Natsu, et qui se trimballe comme à son habitude, en caleçon.

Ils sont tous là autour d'elle, à parler, et ils la dérangent dans son indifférence un peu envieuse : ils lui rappellent qu'elle a beau être un membre de la guilde, elle ne fait pas pour autant partie des leurs.

Mais après tout, ce n'est pas comme si elle voulait faire partie des leurs.

« Je ne sais pas si vous aviez vu, mais je suis là... » finit-elle par lâcher d'une voix froide et calme, qui dénote tellement avec l'atmosphère de surexcitation et d'admiration que quelques-uns se tournent vers elle malgré le raffut.

« Ah ouais, salut Ever, dit Cana, une petite brune qui se sert de cartes magiques.

― Ne m'appelle pas Ever ! Mon nom c'est Evergreen ! (Ever c'est un surnom, Ever, c'est pour les gens que j'aime et qui m'aime, et je ne t'autorise pas, pense-t-elle, ni toi, ni personne de cette guilde à m'appeler comme ça.)

― Fais pas ta mijaurée, moi j'trouve que c'est mignon de t'appeler Ever. »

Evergreen hausse finalement les épaules, elle sait que si elle réagit trop violemment, ils finiront tous par employer ce surnom, et se plonge avec application dans son livre. Les lettres dansent sur les pages si familières. Ils sont si bruyants autour d'elle.

Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle en souffre. C'est elle qui ne veut pas d'eux. Ce n'est pas l'inverse.

Alors qu'elle a pourtant les larmes aux yeux, elle se force à feindre l'application et la concentration.

Lire l'histoire, et tout oublier. Les vraies fées existent, et un jour elle les trouvera et alors, elle aura trouvé des amies selon son cœur.

Elle ne remarque pas que, alors que les autres enfants suivent le combat avec intérêt, le petit frère de Mira, un type plutôt mou et stupide qui s'appelle Elfman la regarde avec quelque chose qui ressemble beaucoup à de la pitié.

Tant mieux pour Elfman d'ailleurs.

.

Deux années ont passé depuis son entrée à Fairy Tail et même si Evergreen n'a jamais pu s'habituer à la particulière ambiance de la guilde, elle fait maintenant partie d'un groupe.

Et pas n'importe quel groupe, les Raijinshū ! D'accord, le nom est à chier, il n'y a que Freed qui trouve ça merveilleux, mais puisque l'idée vient de Laxus, c'est forcément merveilleux, mais ça n'empêche qu'ils sont les meilleurs. Ils servent de garde rapprochée à Laxus, le futur maître de la guilde.

En réalité, Laxus n'a pas vraiment besoin de garde (il peut anéantir une ville sans bouger ses admirables fesses de sa chaise) mais il aime avoir une petite cour autour de lui, et Ever est fière d'en faire partie.

Freed, Bixrow et elle ressemblent à des planètes tournant autour d'une étoile infiniment brillante, et en elle-même, elle reconnait qu'être une planète orbitant autour de Laxus, c'est presque aussi classe que d'être une fée.

Quoiqu'elle garde son attachement pour les belles dames magiciennes de son enfance, elle est moins prompte à emmener avec elle ses volumes de contes.

Parce que Bixrow est sans merci, déjà, et il manie l'art de la moquerie avec une précision douloureuse, mais surtout parce qu'elle n'a plus autant besoin qu'avant de ses amies de papier et d'encre.

Aujourd'hui, après une mission de rang S qui a duré près de quatre mois, ils sont de retour à Magnolia. Il fait un froid de gueux en ce début de février, et elle se dirige vers Fairy Hill, contente de retrouver cette chambre qu'elle ne considère pas tout à fait comme sa maison (c'est très bête à dire et elle ne l'avouera jamais à voix haute, mais sa maison, ce ne pourrait être qu'un lieu où Laxus, Freed et Bixrow seraient là) mais qui dispose d'un lit et d'une salle de bain où on peut prendre des bains brûlants : le rêve, actuellement.

« Evergreen ! S'exclame Lisana en la voyant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

― C'est charmant, merci de l'accueil…

― Oh non, attends, je ne voulais pas dire ça, c'est juste que je ne savais pas que tu rentrais aujourd'hui ! Bienvenue ! »

Evergreen n'aime pas Lisana, qui, il n'y a pas d'autre mot, parasite sa sœur et vit grâce à elle. Elle est trop faible, trop fade et trop aimable.

Elle marmonne donc un vague « Ouais, c'est ça » et se dirige vers les escaliers, mais Lisana s'est précipitée vers la salle commune pour annoncer son retour (pourquoi diable ? Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ses allers et retours n'ont jamais intéressé personne…) et cinq minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle envisage de se glisser dans son lit sans passer par la case douche, une horde féminine et vagissante envahit sa chambre, et si elle ne les paralyse pas toutes d'un coup c'est qu'elle est trop fatiguée pour s'occuper à la fois de Mira et d'Erza. Une elle pourrait, mais les deux…

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » aboie-t-elle, abrupte.

Il y a comme une répugnante explosion de piaillements, et finalement, Cana prend la parole pour expliquer que demain c'est la Saint-Valentin et que chaque fille doit faire un cadeau, idéalement du chocolat, à un garçon dont elle aura pioché le nom dans une corbeille que Lisana lui tend avec un doux sourire.

Evergreen les regarde en se demandant si elles sont toutes devenues folles, et décline l'offre, tout en leur désignant la sortie.

Elle est fatiguée, et elle n'a aucune envie de participer à leurs jeux de gamines. Elles sont au courant que dehors, il y a des combats et des morts ? Elles sont au courant que la magie sert à tuer et que ses mains sont couvertes de sang ?

Erza et Mirajane le savent peut-être. Les autres ont l'air de ne pas être au courant.

« Je pioche pour toi ! » s'exclame une fille aux cheveux verts qui est arrivée l'année dernière et dont Ever serait incapable de se rappeler le nom. Bisque, ou un truc du genre. « Et l'heureux gagnant est… Elfman Strauss ! » déclare-t-elle en secouant le petit papier déplié.

Encore des piaillements, et même des gloussements, et décidément, ce ne sont plus des filles, ce sont des poules.

« Je ne vais certainement pas faire un quelconque cadeau à Elfman, et maintenant, je suis fatiguée alors dégagez. »

Il doit y avoir quelque chose de menaçant dans sa voix, parce qu'il y a comme un reflux et quelques secondes plus tard, elle est seule dans sa chambre.

C'est décidé, pas de bain, et dodo.

« Elfman, pense-t-elle à moitié en s'endormant. Moi, faire un cadeau à ce gros débile ? Elles sont folles. »

Et elle songe que, même si dehors, il y a du sang et des morts, si elle avait pioché Laxus, ça n'aurait pas été mal.

.

Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Ever a à peu près tout oublié, et elle est donc bien surprise de voir la plus bizarre de ses compagnes, Mirajane le démon, s'asseoir en face d'elle, alors qu'elle savoure un petit-déjeuner plus que copieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas offrir à mon frère ?

― Pardon ?

― Tu as pioché son nom, tu dois lui faire un cadeau.

― Je ne dois rien du tout, et encore moins à ton balourd de frère. »

Evergreen n'est pas sûre de pouvoir battre Mirajane, même si elle compte sur la fabuleuse capacité de ses yeux pour finir le combat avant qu'il ait commencé.

La clef, c'est de la prendre par surprise, et les provocations risqueraient de mettre la sorcière en garde. Cela dit, elle ne va pas se taire pour autant.

« Et pourquoi pas ?

― Ecoute, je n'ai pas participé à ce petit jeu, et je m'en fiche. Pour ce que j'en sais, la Saint-Valentin, c'est dans une semaine et on sera peut-être reparti. En plus, je n'ai rien à offrir à ton frère, et c'est tout. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs se lève.

« Crois-moi, tu ferais mieux d'avoir quelque chose à lui donner. »

Moins de quatre jours après, et c'est vrai qu'elle les a un peu poussés au cul parce qu'elle n'a pas peur hein, mais Mirajane avait quelque chose de bizarre dans son regard, Evergreen et ses trois compagnons sont repartis, pour aller sauver le prince d'un royaume voisin de sa tour, où il a été enfermé par un vilain sorcier.

Elfman n'aura pas de chocolats. Pas de sa part, en tout cas.

.

Quand ils rentrent, cinq semaines plus tard, le climat s'est de beaucoup adouci et il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que les merveilleux cerisiers multicolores de Magnolia commencent à fleurir.

Elle se réjouit d'avance de pique-niquer sous leurs branches couvertes de délicates petites fleurs, et c'est peut-être le seul événement où la présence des autres membres de la guilde ne la dérange pas, même s'ils sont comme toujours rustres et bruyants.

Le souvenir de la fameuse histoire de la Saint-Valentin lui revient à la mémoire quand elle croise Mirajane et Lisana, mais la première se contente de lui sourire, un sourire qui ne lui semble pas de très bon augure et la seconde la plaisante sur le fait qu'elle est revenue à temps.

Elle s'assoit dans la salle commune de la guilde, toujours un peu à l'écart, mais ce n'est pas pour éviter les autres, simplement parce que c'est leur table habituelle, à Laxus, Freed, Bixrow et elle.

Certains la saluent en passant, échangeant quelques mots, et elle se laisse aller à ce bavardage futile. Elle est de relativement bonne humeur.

« Ever, dit soudain Elfman, qu'elle n'a pas vu arrivée.

― Ne m'appelle pas Ever. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il a l'air très gêné, et elle se demande si c'est encore au sujet des chocolats. Ça finit par devenir pénible.

« Je ne savais pas que tu revenais aujourd'hui. J'ai laissé ton cadeau à la maison.

― Quel cadeau ?

― Celui du White Day. On est le 14 mars, aujourd'hui. » **(1)**

Elle le regarde, sans comprendre.

« Mira m'a bien donné les chocolats que tu lui avais laissé, explique-t-il, très rouge. Comme tu avais dû partir en avance… »

Evergreen lève les yeux, et croise, quelques tables plus loin, le sourire moqueur de Mirajane.

« Ton cadeau, je l'ai pas, mais je te le donnerai demain, » continue-t-il, bafouillant, décontenancé par la pâleur d'Evergreen. Elle ne peut juste pas croire que cette salope ait osé. Que maintenant toute la guilde croie qu'elle a offert des chocolats pour la Saint-Valentin à ce débile. Bixrow va s'en donner à cœur joie.

« Aaah, mais ça ne vaut pas, » dit Mirajane qui s'est approché, pour savourer de plus près la réaction d'Evergreen. « Il faut que ce soit aujourd'hui, le cadeau ! Voyons… Et si tu l'embrassais ? Allez vas-y. Sois un homme. »

.

« Alors comme ça, on roule des pelles, Ever ? »

Bixrow s'est laissé tomber près d'elle, sur la colline où elle a trouvé refuge après que l'impensable se soit produit.

« C'était juste sur les lèvres, et crois-moi, j'étais juste trop stupéfaite pour réagir. Je ne peux pas croire que cette garce l'ait dit. Je ne peux pas croire que ce crétin l'ait fait. »

Près d'elle, Bixrow est secoué d'un fou-rire silencieux et la tête dans ses mains, Evergreen se demande pourquoi au juste il a fallu que ce soit _Elfman_ qui lui ait donné son premier baiser.

Sa seule consolation, c'est que les lèvres épaisses de ce gorille ne s'approcheront plus des siennes.

Plus jamais. **(2)**

.

.

* * *

**(1) **Au Japon, le White Day (le 14 mars) est le pendant de la Saint-Valentin. C'est aux garçons d'offrir en retour quelque chose aux filles qui leur ont donné des chocolats un mois plus tôt.

**(2) **Ce qui compte, c'est d'y croire !

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ce premier baiser vous a plu ! A très bientôt pour le suivant sur le thème "Rouge"_


	2. Un petit coin de parapluie

_Cette histoire a été écrite pour la communauté Livejournal __**30 baisers**__. Un couple, trente thèmes, trente histoires ! Je ne respecte pas l'ordre des thèmes car j'ai choisi un ordre chronologique, depuis leur premier baiser... Aujourd'hui, le thème 19 : __**Rouge**_

_Merci à **Frozen Ryuko**, **Atsuka-chan** et **Mavel Finnigan** pour leurs adorables reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre, nettement moins léger, vous plaira tout de même._

* * *

.

**Et au milieu coule une rivière**

.

.

Chapitre 2 : Un petit coin de parapluie

.

De temps en temps, quelqu'un, généralement Grey, le ramène à la guilde, et Elfman mange machinalement ce qu'on lui sert, s'éveille un instant aux réalités de la vie pour aller prendre une douche et changer de vêtements, parce qu'objectivement, il pue, et puis, malgré toutes les protestations, retourne au cimetière de la cathédrale, là où est Lisana.

Il y dort, par terre lorsqu'il ne pleut pas, et lorsqu'il pleut, il se réfugie sous un vieux cyprès qui commence à se déplumer et qui ne le protège guère contre les intempéries mais dont la terre offre une couche plus commode que le gravier.

Tout le monde croit qu'il est devenu fou.

Ce n'est pas le cas.

Il est sans doute au bord du précipice, et il risque d'y tomber à tout moment, mais il n'est pas fou. Pas encore.

Il sait que ce qu'il fait ne change rien. Il sait que Lisana n'est pas là, et que même si son corps y était, sous cette dalle qui n'est qu'une tombe de plus dans l'océan de pierres du cimetière, elle ne serait pas là quand même, parce que Lisana est _morte_.

Les premiers jours ont été terribles, et il ne sait plus qui l'a arrêté alors qu'il était en train de déterrer le cercueil, le cercueil vide, parce qu'il l'entendait pleurer, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elle s'éveillait dans l'obscurité, terrifiée par les ténèbres et persuadée d'être seule au monde.

« J'arrive Lisana, disait-il en meurtrissant ses mains de géant en retournant la terre, j'arrive. Je ne te laisserai pas pleurer toute seule dans le noir. »

Oui il l'entendait pleurer, mais c'était dans sa tête, forcément, puisqu'elle n'est pas là, puisque les cieux ne lui ont même pas accordé le terrible réconfort de savoir où son corps se trouve, s'il y a encore un corps. Mira n'a jamais pu expliquer clairement ce qu'il s'est passé, et peut-être qu'elle a juste menti et qu'en fait, il l'a mangé, le corps de cette petite sœur adorée, sans même s'en rendre compte. (Et ça serait mieux, tout serait mieux que cette terrible incertitude, car il n'aurait qu'à se coucher dans sa tombe à elle et attendre la mort. Au moins, il saurait où elle est, et elle ne serait plus jamais seule.)

Cela fait presque trois mois maintenant, mais il ne le sait pas car ça fait longtemps qu'il a perdu le compte des jours. Les jours sont clairs et les nuits sont sombres. Quant à leur nombre…

Les fleurs sur sa tombe se sont fanées mais il ne les a pas retirées. Il préfère les fleurs mortes que les fleurs vivantes. Parce que ce qui est vivant est mensonge. Parce que ce qui est vivant n'a finalement plus d'intérêt. Il sait que lui-même est en vie, parce qu'il agonise en permanence, une douleur qui lui détruit l'âme et finira par lui détruire le corps.

Il n'est qu'un mensonge sans intérêt, un vivant en sursis qui accueillera la mort à bras ouverts. (Et pourtant, il ne la recherche pas, car ce serait trop facile. On ne peut pas simplement se suicider quand on a tué sa sœur. Il faut d'abord expier dans la douleur et dans les larmes.)

Il se souvient qu'il a une autre sœur, bien sûr, et il sait qu'elle ne va pas bien. S'il s'est enfermé dans le cimetière, elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre, et sa porte reste aussi obstinément close que celle d'un tombeau.

Quelqu'un (une femme, il croit, mais il ne se souvient pas très bien) lui a dit qu'il devrait aller la voir, et qu'ensembles, ils pourraient se soutenir, se consoler, commencer à faire leur deuil.

Elfman n'a pas l'intention de se consoler, ni de faire son deuil. Il n'a pas l'intention d'accepter que Lisana est morte et que c'est fini, pleurons un coup et reprenons nos vies. Quant à soutenir Mirajane, il se demande quel soutien il pourrait apporter à celle dont il a tué la sœur.

Alors Mirajane est dans sa chambre, lui est au cimetière et le reste du monde a recommencé à tourner. L'ambiance de la guilde se réchauffe doucement. La dernière fois, ça ressemblait à « avant », quand la vie avait un sens et qu'il avait deux sœurs.

Arzack faisait des grimaces pour amuser le petit Romeo et l'enfant riait et Macau souriait en voyant la réaction de son fils.

Est-ce qu'ils l'ont déjà tous oubliée ? Elle, son sourire, sa douceur, sa gentillesse ?

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle aidait Arzack à trouver un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de sa coéquipière, elle préparait avec Romeo des gâteaux de riz pour la nouvelle année ou elle s'inquiétait avec Macau de la santé de Wakaba qui avait une mauvaise toux et continuait de fumer comme un pompier.

Il n'y a guère que Natsu qui semble dans le même état que lui, muet de stupeur et de douleur, refusant de comprendre et d'accepter.

Il lui a construit une tombe, dans les champs près de la hutte où Lisana et lui avaient veillé sur Happy alors qu'il était encore dans son œuf. Une tombe qui célèbre la joie et l'amitié. Une tombe qui célèbre le souvenir des jours heureux et non pas la douleur et de l'absence, comme celle-ci.

Un jour aussi Natsu oubliera et recommencera à rire.

Peut-être parce que lui à la conscience claire. Parce que lui ne l'a pas tuée. Ou parce que tout simplement, il ne l'aimait pas autant que lui.

Il entend soudain derrière lui des pas qui font crisser le gravier, et quelques secondes plus tard, il est protégé de la pluie (tiens, il pleuvait ?) par un parapluie d'un rouge intense, un rouge sanglant dans ce champ de pierres grises, comme une note indécente de vie et de gaieté.

« Je suis désolée, Elfman. »

Il a reconnu la voix : Evergreen.

Il a été un peu amoureux d'elle, quelques années auparavant, parce qu'elle lui avait offert des chocolats pour la Saint-Valentin. Il se souvient qu'il a même osé l'embrasser.

Lisana n'avait pas arrêté de le taquiner pendant plusieurs semaines après ça.

Ça semble si loin. Et ça n'a de toutes manières aucune importance.

Elle s'est placée devant lui, et elle cherche son regard, qu'il évite avec obstination. Au fond de lui, il sent que la regarder serait un plaisir, presque un réconfort, et il est bien trop coupable pour pouvoir s'offrir cette maigre joie. Sur son bras gauche, posé comme un bébé, un éclatant bouquet de roses jaunes et oranges et de fleurs de tournesol, et pendant un instant, il se demande si c'est une plaisanterie, et si elle a vraiment osé apporter un pareil bouquet ici.

« Tu n'aimais pas Lisana, » dit-il enfin, les yeux posés sur le bouquet.

Elle ne nie pas.

Il y a un silence, et il n'y a que le bruit de la pluie frappant contre la toile rouge et autour d'eux, tombant par terre.

Elfman se demande ce qu'elle attend pour partir. Elle le dérange, elle et son fichu parapluie qui semble imbibé de sang. Elle et ses fleurs si joyeuses. Elle et les souvenirs qu'elle évoque par sa simple présence.

Il se rend compte qu'il a envie de lui dire qu'elle a été idiote pour ne pas avoir compris à quel point Lisana était fantastique et qu'elle a perdu l'opportunité de devenir amie avec un être aussi merveilleux.

Il se rend compte pour la première fois qu'il a envie de parler à quelqu'un, et que ce ne serait pas mal du tout si c'était Evergreen.

« Elle avait tout le temps le sourire aux lèvres, déclare Evergreen au bout d'un long moment. Elle était gentille et aimable avec tout le monde. Je trouvais ça hypocrite. Personne n'est comme ça en vrai. »

Elfman sourit sans joie.

« Mais si. Les fées sont comme ça, bonnes et généreuses. »

Evergreen a un petit rire, qui sonne trop haut dans le cimetière. Tout est discordant avec elle. Pourtant, ça ne la rend pas aussi détestable que ça devrait.

« C'est vrai, les fées sont comme ça. Ainsi c´était une fée ? Et j'ai raté l'occasion de la connaître…

― T'es même passée totalement à côté. C'est bien la peine d'avoir tout le temps le nez plongé dans tes bouquins si t'es pas fichue d'en reconnaitre une quand tu la croises. »

C'est la première fois qu'il a envie de sourire en pensant à Lisana.

Evergreen tend le parapluie à Elfman qui le saisit machinalement et elle pose le rameau sur la tombe.

Elle écarte doucement les autres fleurs, des fleurs convenables, des lys blancs, quelques marguerites, des roses immaculées, toutes flétries. Son rameau sur la pierre grise éclate comme un soleil.

Un soleil qui n'a pas sa place dans la nuit grise et éternelle du cimetière.

Un soleil qui lui rappelle douloureusement l'autre tombe, celle des champs, celle qui est dédiée à la joie des jours passés.

Et pourtant, il est sûr que ça plairait à Lisana.

La jeune femme s'est accroupie et elle pose ses doigts effilés sur la pierre.

« Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de te connaitre, dit-elle doucement, mais j'espère, amie fée, que tu reposes en paix. »

Elfman ne peut retenir un sanglot et Evergreen se relève, et elle a la délicatesse de ne pas le regarder alors que ce n'est plus la pluie qui mouille son visage mais des larmes.

« Je rentre, dit-elle. Tu viens ? »

Il secoue la tête. Qu'elle rentre, lui doit rester encore.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est apparue quelques minutes que les choses ont changé. Il n'en a pas moins tué Lisana.

Evergreen hoche la tête, comme si elle comprenait (mais c'est une illusion, une politesse de sympathie plutôt, et tant mieux, il ne souhaite ça à personne) et se redressant, elle pose sur sa joue un baiser si léger qu'il est à peine perceptible. Puis, elle le salue simplement et part, ses chaussures crissant sur l'allée de graviers, la pluie tombant à un rythme obsédant sur la toile du parapluie écarlate.

Alors il se retourne et se laisse aller à contempler sa silhouette qui disparait dans la grisaille pluvieuse, avant de reprendre sa veille muette, ses prières d'expiations, encore plus seul de ce peu de présence.

Il se rend compte qu'elle lui a laissé le parapluie.

.

« Elf… »

Elfman tremble des pieds à la tête.

Cela fait déjà deux ou trois jours qu'Evergreen est venue, et c'est à peu près le laps de temps qui s'écoule entre deux retours à la guilde.

Cette fois-ci, ils ont envoyé un terrible ambassadeur.

« Mira-nee… »

Elle se colle contre lui, et elle est chaude et tellement vivante contre son dos. « Merci de ne pas l'avoir laissée seule.

― Elle avait si peur du noir, quand elle était petite.

― Elle venait te chercher, et elle finissait par tellement t'effrayer à ton tour que vous atterrissiez dans mon lit.

― Je voudrais qu'elle vienne me chercher une dernière fois. Je voudrais être mort avec elle. »

Mirajane l'a enlacé, et elle a sa tête dans son cou, et soudain, elle pleure.

« Ne dis pas ça, ne dis pas ça, je t'en supplie, ne dis pas ça… »

Il ne peut que se retourner pour la prendre dans ses bras, et la serrer, mais pas fort, jamais fort, jamais il ne la blessera, il mourra avant de lui refaire mal, et il mêle ses larmes aux siennes, et c'est la première fois que pleurer le soulage.

Ce soir-là, couchés dans le même lit, ils dorment l'un et l'autre d'un sommeil presque paisible.

.

Elfman ne cesse pas pour autant d'aller chaque jour visiter Lisana, mais il n'y passe plus des jours et des nuits, et d'ailleurs, s'il s'attarde, Mira vient le chercher.

Plus tard, il apprendra que c'est Laxus qui l'a sortie de sa chambre, en défonçant la porte, et ça ressemble assez au personnage. (En plus, sa sœur a toujours eu cette incompréhensible faiblesse pour l'arrogant petit-fils du Maître.)

Laxus et sa petite garde, dont Evergreen, sont repartis le lendemain même de leur arrivée, et Elfman en est à la fois soulagé et attristé.

Il lui semble qu'il aurait dû les remercier.

Mais les Raijinshū ne sont pas du genre à s'arrêter à la guilde, ils ne semblent même pas appartenir à Fairy Tail, ne revenant que de loin en loin pour repartir encore plus vite, laissant dans leur sillage les habituelles remarques sur leur attitude fière et dédaigneuse, nuancées par l'admiration pour leur formidable puissance.

Mais cette fois-ci, ils ont laissé quelque chose de précieux en arrière, du moins pour Elfman.

Laxus lui a rendu sa désormais seule et unique sœur et Evergreen lui a donné un baiser et un parapluie rouge.

.

* * *

_Parce que ça m'avait choqué dans l'animé que les Strauss aillent au cimetière avec un parapluie rouge… Je voulais faire un chapitre triste, mais pas trop triste non plus, finir sur une note plus joyeuse. J'ai réussi ?_

_En tout cas, à la semaine prochaine pour le thème « Débordement » !_


	3. Les larmes de Pygmalion

_Cette histoire a été écrite pour la communauté Livejournal **30 baisers**. Un couple, trente thèmes, trente histoires ! Je ne respecte pas l'ordre des thèmes car j'ai choisi un ordre chronologique, depuis leur premier baiser... Aujourd'hui, après une longue pause, le thème 27 : **Débordement.**_

_Merci à **Frozen Ryuko**, **Atsuka-chan**, **Mavel Finnigan,** **Lauraine**, **Moirice**, **Moulinette** (C'est que le pauvre Elfman, ça ne doit pas être la joie de perdre sa petite sœur, même si on la trouvait insupportable parfois) et **gloups** pour leurs adorables reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre, nettement moins léger, vous plaira tout de même._

* * *

.

**Et au milieu coule une rivière**

.

.

Chapitre 3 : Les larmes de Pygmalion** (1)**

.

Le bruit de la porte se refermant légèrement trouble un instant le silence nocturne de l'appartement, loué pour l'occasion.

« Freed, » pense immédiatement Evergreen qui n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. « Il a dû finir de poser les runes. »

Une des portes s'ouvre à son tour dans le couloir, et elle reconnaît le pas un peu pesant de Laxus qui va sans doute aux nouvelles. Des murmures de voix qui s'éloignent et quelques secondes plus tard, elle entend dans la cuisine des paroles et un lointain bruit de tasses.

C'est vrai, Freed a cette manie de chochotte de prendre une tisane avant de dormir.

Elle hésite un instant, peu encline à quitter la chaleur des draps, mais finalement, elle repousse les couvertures et se lève. Elle n'a aucune envie de dormir, et une tasse de la fade infusion lui fera du bien. En passant à son tour dans le couloir, elle s'arrête un instant devant la porte de Bixrow. Elle doute qu'il ait pu trouver le sommeil. Encore qu'avec lui, tout soit possible.

Elle gratte légèrement le panneau de bois, assez pour l'interpeller s'il est éveillé, mais pas suffisamment pour le déranger s'il est endormi.

La porte s'ouvre immédiatement sur un Bixrow vêtu de son habituel pyjama, c'est-à-dire totalement nu.

« Alors comme ça, tu ne dors pas non plus… Tu vas perdre ton teint de rose, Ever.

─ La ferme. Freed est rentré.

─ Je sais, j'ai entendu. J'y allais d'ailleurs.

─ Comme ça ?

─ Quoi comme ça ? »

Elle soupire.

« Sois gentil. Va mettre un caleçon d'abord. »

Bixrow a un haussement d'épaule puis lui tourne le dos un instant, en cherchant dans le tas de vêtements négligemment abandonnés sur le sol quelque chose qui puisse satisfaire la pudeur de la jeune femme.

« Soyez sages, mes bébés, » recommande-t-il à ses poupées qui dans le noir brillent d'une malsaine lueur bleuâtre. Puis à Ever : « Satisfaite, mademoiselle ?

─ Tout à fait.

─ Tu sais ce n'est pas comme si ta nuisette en dentelle était beaucoup plus décente.

─ Merde.

─ Il est vrai que moi, j'ai la politesse de ne pas reluquer. »

.

Dans la cuisine, Laxus est négligemment assis sur la table tandis que Freed se tient devant la cuisinière sur laquelle une bouilloire chauffe doucement.

« Mais personne ne pionce dans cette maison ? grogne le blond, particulièrement irritable depuis quelques jours.

─ Visiblement pas, dit joyeusement Bixrow en s'asseyant à l'envers sur une chaise et en posant ses coudes sur le dossier.

─ Freed, tu veux bien me faire de la tisane aussi, s'il te plaît ? demande Evergreen.

─ Et puisque tu y es, un café, mon chou. »

Freed a une moue dégoûtée devant le surnom, mais ne répond pas.

Bixrow arque un sourcil et échange un regard avec elle. D'habitude, ce genre de surnom est un moyen infaillible de le faire râler. Mais il faut avouer, songe Evergreen, que leur compagnon est plutôt bizarre en ce moment, préoccupé comme il est par toute cette histoire. Il s'y est même opposé au début, ce qui les a beaucoup étonnés, car c'est une idée de Laxus, et comme le dit si justement Bixrow, pour Freed, même quand Laxus pète, ça sent la rose.

Quelques minutes plus tard, leur ami qui n'a toujours pas ouvert la bouche pose devant ses amis trois tasses, une de tisane et deux de café. Laxus goûte le sien avec prudence.

« Putain, c'est dégueulasse, l'instantané. Ever, file-moi du lait.

─ Chochotte, » se moque Bixrow, ce qui lui vaut de la part de ladite chochotte un doigt d'honneur, de Freed un regard noir et d'Ever, qui passe devant lui pour donner la bouteille de lait à Laxus, un vicieux coup de pied dans le tibia.

Il y a quelques minutes de silence confortable. Dans cette cuisine impersonnelle, les liens qui les unissent sont plus forts et plus tangibles que jamais. L'ambiance est presque sereine, tout à coup, tant ils savent pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres.

Qui croirait se demande Evergreen avec une joie mauvaise, qu'ils préparent un coup d'état ?

.

En ouvrant les yeux au son aigrelet et parfaitement désagréable du réveil, Ever a un bref instant le désir de tout envoyer balader et de rester dans son lit. La réunion improvisée s'est finalement prolongée jusqu'aux petites heures de la nuit et la tiédeur des draps invite à une délicieuse paresse.

Mais non, c'est un trop grand jour pour se rendormir ! De plus, si elle ne se lève pas dès à présent, Freed va entrer dans la salle de bain et il en a toujours pour une plombe le matin ! Avec un gémissement grognon, elle s'exécute.

Une heure plus tard, ils sont tous les quatre en train de finir un solide petit-déjeuner en faisant le point une dernière fois. Elle s'est vue assigner les quartiers du sud, tandis que Bixrow s'occupera de ceux du nord et que Freed patrouillera toute la ville pour contrôler les runes.

Si le plan suit son cours, ils n'auront que quelques rares combats à mener, et Laxus, dans la cathédrale, n'aura pas à bouger jusqu'au moment où il choisira d'affronter son grand-père.

De toutes manières, avec Erza, et dans une moindre mesure Mirajane, hors course dès le début, Makarov retenu prisonnier et Mystogan et Gildarts absents, il n'y aura que des minables.

De plus, Laxus n'a pas caché à sa garde rapprochée qu'il a réussi à maîtriser Fairy Law, le sort permettant de détruire instantanément tous les ennemis du lanceur. Pour les Raijinshū c'est la preuve absolue : Laxus est destiné à être le prochain Maître de leur guilde.

« On est parti, » dit soudain Laxus, environ vingt minutes avant l'horaire prévu.

Bixrow cesse de jongler avec ses chères et sinistres poupées, Freed qui regardait par la fenêtre à un air tout à fait déterminé et où ne se reflète plus la moindre trace de doute, et pour sa part, elle laisse tomber le magazine qu'elle feuilletait, se forçant à l'indifférence, alors qu'elle tremble d'excitation.

D'un seul mouvement, ils sont debout tous les trois devant Laxus comme ce qu'ils sont : ses soldats, loyaux jusqu'à la dévotion.

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Aujourd'hui verra la chute et la renaissance de Fairy Tail.

.

Le plan se déroule encore mieux que prévu. Sans qu'ils aient à intervenir, les mages de Fairy Tail tombent comme des mouches, semblant même pressés de s'entredéchirer.

De son côté, Evergreen n'a bien sûr eu aucun problème pour pétrifier les concurrentes de Miss Fairy Tail. Certes, elle a réussi à avoir Erza par surprise, mais vraiment, elle n'aurait pas cru que le Démon Mirajane pouvait être devenue si faible.

Alors qu'elle erre dans les rues, observant sans intérêt les combats entre ceux qu'elle n'a jamais considérés comme ses camarades, elle entend un claquement de sandales sur le pavé et un cri qui ressemblent à un rugissement.

Pas lui.

Son premier mouvement est la fuite, mais elle se reprend immédiatement, et c'est avec un visage absolument impassible qu'elle se dresse devant Elfman Strauss.

D'une certaine manière, c'est le seul contre qui elle n'aurait pas voulu avoir à se battre. Même si l'idée lui répugne, ils sont liés.

Et c'est particulièrement pénible à penser à propos d'un type dont la seule chose positive qu'elle puisse dire de lui, c'est qu'il a un beau prénom.

Le combat ne pose aucune difficulté. Afin de contrer le pouvoir de ses yeux, il choisit de combattre en aveugle, se reposant sur son odorat.

Une erreur tactique, car s'il peut la sentir et tenter de l'attaquer, il ne peut en revanche éviter ses minuscules bombes qu'elle lance sur lui par centaine. Dans une explosion de poudre de gobelins, la Bête dont il a pris la colossale apparence, tombe au milieu des fleurs d'une petite boutique dévastée.

Voilà.

C'est le point final d'une histoire qui n'aurait pas dû être.

« Allez, regarde moi, je vais te rendre beau ! »

Presque gentiment, elle défait le bandeau dont il s'est servi pour s'aveugler. Une partie d'elle se demande pourquoi elle fait ça : elle a souvent changé les gens en pierre, mais jamais elle ne l'a fait dans l'intention d'en garder la statue.

« Regarde-moi, » chuchote-t-elle doucement, et les yeux d'Elfman papillonnent à ce son de voix si doux. Elle se penche, jusqu'à plonger son regard dans le sien. Un instant, c'est comme si leurs souffles se mêlaient dans un prélude de baiser puis il devient statue dans ses bras.

« Tu vois, tu auras quand même une place dans la nouvelle Fairy Tail. »

Puis alors qu'elle dessine du bout des doigts les contours monstrueux du visage de la Bête, une brève pensée la traverse.

_Une place près de moi. _

.

La suite tourne au désastre.

Malgré son féroce désir de conquérir le titre de Titania, légendaire reine des fées, elle est incapable de battre Erza, Bixrow perd contre Loki revenu sous la forme de l'Esprit Céleste du Lion et Freed tombe face à une Mirajane ressuscitée.

Laxus perd un peu le contrôle et après avoir lancé un sort si mortel qu'il risque d'anéantir Magnolia, lui qui n'a jamais eu de difficulté pour battre Natsu, il se retrouve en difficulté face à lui et à un autre Dragon Slayer.

Mais finalement c'est contre lui-même qu'il perd après avoir lancé Fairy Law.

Leur combat, qui ne pouvait manquer d'être couronné par la victoire s'achève sur une défaite qui malgré tout n'est pas si amère.

Pourtant la punition qui attend les Raijinshū pour leur tentative ratée de prise de contrôle est lourde : Laxus est banni.

Incompréhensiblement, il leur demande de ne pas quitter Fairy Tail pour le suivre plus incompréhensiblement encore, il a l'air apaisé.

Eux-mêmes n'auront aucune autre sanction en dehors de l'interdiction de participer à la Fantasia. Comme s'ils en avaient envie de toutes manières… Leur rêve s'est éteint.

Les jours suivants, à la guilde, personne ne semble leur en vouloir, bien au contraire. Tout le monde parle de cette histoire comme s'il ne s'était s'agit que d'une bonne plaisanterie.

Bixrow d'ailleurs en rit ouvertement avec Cana, complimentant Lucy au passage sur ses performances et Mirajane et Erza couvrent d'attentions maternelles un Freed en petite forme à cause du départ de Laxus. Plusieurs voix s'élèvent même pour lamenter son renvoi.

Les filles qu'elle a paralysées ne semblent pas lui en vouloir.

Juvia Lockser, une nouvelle venue, lui affirme même avec un sourire doux qu'Evergreen ne peut s'empêcher de trouver un peu inquiétant, que c'est une bonne idée pour se débarrasser de ses rivales.

Biska déclare qu'elle ne lui en veut pas, bien au contraire, et lui confie même qu'elle a l'impression qu'Arzack, dont elle a toujours été amoureuse a l'air d'avoir changé d'attitude. Avec entrain, elle l'inclut dans sa petite stratégie amoureuse, et quand Evergreen évoque la transformation en statue dans l'intention de s'excuser, la jeune fille aux cheveux verts l'interrompt en disant quelque chose à propos de Laxus, de suivre celui qu'on aime et déclare qu'elle comprend.

C'est pour le moins déstabilisant, et quelque part, étrangement bon. Lentement, elle commence enfin à s'éveiller au charme de cette guilde si chaleureuse, qui accueille et traite ses enfants terribles avec tant de tendresse et de douceur.

Evergreen a envie de se racheter et d'être pardonnée, mais elle a l'impression que c'est déjà le cas.

Jusqu'à ce que, environ dix jours après toute cette histoire, dans un des couloirs de la guilde, elle finisse par croiser Elfman.

Elle va lui parler, lui demander joyeusement comment il va et où au juste il était fourré pendant tout ce temps mais elle a à peine ouvert la bouche qu'il lui jette un regard vide et froid et détourne immédiatement les yeux, continuant son chemin comme si elle n'était pas là.

Non, se rappelle-t-elle alors que le bruit de ses _geta_ claquant contre le parquet s'éloigne et que bien malgré elle, les larmes s'amassent dans ses yeux jusqu'à en couler : elle est loin d'être pardonnée.

.

* * *

**(1)** Pygmalion ou le sculpteur de la mythologie grecque qui tomba amoureux d'une de ses statues parce que les vraies femmes c'était caca-boudin !

* * *

_Voilà, la grande bataille de Fairy Tail et ses conséquences inattendues... Merci au passage à Lauraine pour m'avoir évité un vilain OOC. _

_A mardi prochain, si mon ordinateur m'en fait la grâce infinie (oui je tente de le flatter), pour le thème __« Liens » ! _


End file.
